


Pressure

by FreePee



Category: Free!
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Omorashi, Urination, peeing in places where it's not supposed to happen, yeah someone should think of a shorter tag for that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePee/pseuds/FreePee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin’s feeling a lot of pressure, he starts wetting the bed again. He tries to act like nothing is happening but he can’t fool Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free! fanfic so I hope it's okay ^^' Please let me know what you think!

The sun was shining brightly, its reflection in the water hurting Rin’s eyes. He was getting ready to start his race. A lot of scouts were sitting on the bleachers but he remained confident. For the last few weeks he had been training as much as he could and he knew he had improved. Not only did Rin notice it himself, his team also commented on it. That’s why he dove into the water without any fear when the starting shot was fired. At first all went well but after a few seconds his legs started to hurt. He suddenly couldn’t move them anymore and he struggled to keep his head above the water. The other contestants easily passed him and he saw the disapproving looks on the faces of the scouts. “Matsuoka Rin, disappointing us again. Maybe this failure should just quit swimming and do us all a favor,” he could hear someone shout from the speakers. “I’ll train more, I promise!” he wanted to yell back but he only got water in his mouth and started coughing. His head went underwater and he couldn’t breathe. Everything seemed very distant and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, everything around him was black.

He started gasping for air when he realized he wasn’t drowning, he was just lying in his bed at Samezuka Academy. It took a few minutes for Rin to calm himself down. When he was breathing normally again his hand reached down to touch his crotch. Of course. His pajamas and the bed were soaked. It wasn’t the first time for this to happen, whenever a race was coming up and the pressure got bad he suddenly started wetting the bed again. The more pressure, the more accidents. Unfortunately these accidents weren’t limited to his bed; he sometimes couldn’t hold it in at daytime either. A few years ago he had gone to a doctor to discuss this embarrassing problem, but he had told Rin that it was just the way his body dealt with stress. To keep it from happening he should avoid stress. Totally useless advice for someone whose live revolves around swimming competitively. Rin sighed and wiped his eyes dry. Another thing that came with stress; he was suddenly much more emotional. Very annoying, considering he already cried pretty easily. He got out of the bed and looked in Sousuke’s bed to see if the boy was still sleeping. Fortunately he was so Rin started stripping the bed of its sheets and quietly got rid of them, before cleaning himself up in the bathroom. When he got back he put some dry sheets on the bed and got in. The plastic matrass cover was embarrassing but had saved his ass again.

The next morning Rin was busy practicing. He wasn’t going to let his nightmare become reality. Sousuke was sitting next to the pool and kept record of his times. When he was done he rested his elbows on the side of the pool and tried to get his breathing under control. He started peeing too, mostly out of habit but also because his bladder felt very full. Apparently two hours of swimming were enough to fill his bladder. He could feel the comfortable and familiar warmth starting to spread around his crotch and sighed out of relief. “I know what you’re doing and I don’t approve,” Sousuke said sternly. “Shut up, half the team does it,” Rin defended himself but he couldn’t keep his face from turning red. Sousuke frowned. “I know, that’s why I don’t approve. It’s disgusting.” Rin shrugged, he couldn’t care less. There was enough chlorine in the water to deal with it. “Whatever. What are my times? Did I reach my goal?” Sousuke bit his lip and looked at the paper he was holding. “About that.. Not really, I’m sorry. You were actually a bit slower than usual.” “What?!” Rin snatched the paper out of his hands and looked at his times. Fuck, Sousuke had tried not to hurt his feelings; his times were way slower than usual. What was wrong with him? He went over the chart a few times while trying to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. “Rin.. Don’t worry about it, everyone has an off day once in a while. Come on,” Sousuke tried to comfort him and held out a hand so he could climb out of the pool. “I’m not worried,” Rin lied, trying to keep his voice neutral. “Then grab my hand and get out of the water.” Rin started blushing again. “I can’t.” Sousuke frowned, about to ask what was wrong, but suddenly it clicked. “Shit you’re still going? What did you do, save up so you could release all your morning wee into the nice fresh pool water?” By now Rin’s face was as red as his hair and he avoided Sousuke’s eyes. “Just forgot to go to the bathroom before, that’s all,” he said. Another lie, he had gone to the bathroom right before he got into the pool. “Please don’t do that again, it makes me a bit sick. You’re lucky the water isn’t turning yellow. Remember that before you let it all out at your next race because there will be a lot of scouts to see it happen.” “I know, you don’t have to remind me. I’m done by the way.” He reached for Sousuke’s hand and pulled himself out of the water.

When Rin was showering he thought about his times. He really had to improve so he could impress the scouts. His current times weren’t high enough and at this rate he was never going to get scouted. Tears started welling up in his eyes again and this time he just let them go. It wasn’t fair. He was training as much as he could without straining his body, why wasn’t he getting better? Maybe he should add some extra training sessions to his schedule. “Fuck!” he cursed, frustrated with himself, and started sobbing. This day wasn’t any good. “Rin are you okay?” he heard Sousuke from outside the showers. “I’m fine,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t betray him. “Okay, I’m waiting for you outside.” Rin could hear Sousuke leaving and he tried to stop crying. It wasn’t like it was helping him. When he was dressed he walked to Sousuke, who gave him a bottle of water. “Did you cry? Your eyes are red.” “Shut up, it’s just the chlorine,” Rin said, looking away. Sousuke shrugged, he knew Rin wouldn’t talk about it if he didn’t want to. He started walking towards the park next to Samezuka. It was still early so there were only a few people running. He sat down in the grass and got comfortable. The sun was already shining so it was a nice place to relax. 

Rin sat next to him and opened his bottle of water. “How’s your shoulder? Are you still not allowed to swim?” he asked before drinking some. “It still hurts, but it’s getting a bit better. The doctor said I might be able to start swimming next week. Not as much as before, of course, but right now I’m happy with anything. I’ll probably have to start with only once a week and nothing too heavy,” Sousuke said, looking forward to swimming again. “That’s good,” Rin nodded, “at least it’s better than nothing.” “Yeah. So don’t you dare train more than you do now, just because of today’s times. I know you and your determination but it’s not worth risking an injury,” Sousuke warned him. “I wasn’t.. I know. It’s just, I can’t just go race with these times. Everyone will laugh at me and those scouts won’t ever consider me. Maybe I should start looking for something else, go study in university or something like Makoto,” Rin said, tears already running down his cheeks. God he was such a crybaby. “What are you talking about you idiot, this was only one training session. Is your self-esteem so low, that you’d consider giving up just because of this?” Sousuke asked, wrapping his arm around Rin’s shoulder. “I don’t know, I’m so stressed out lately I can’t help thinking like this,” Rin sniffled, leaning his head onto Sousuke’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine, I promise. Just keeping training like you do now and you’ll definitely improve. Come here.” Sousuke pulled Rin close and hugged him. 

They stayed like that until Rin had finally calmed down and stopped crying. He wiped the tears and was about to say something, when he felt a spurt of urine run into his boxers. Shit. He hadn’t even noticed he had to go to the bathroom until now and it was suddenly very urgent. He should’ve known though, he had finished the bottle of water. When he moved away from Sousuke he felt more urine leaking into his underwear. “Sousuke.. I need to pee,” he said softly, even though no one was around. “Again already? Fine, let’s go to the canteen and you can go there,” Sousuke said before getting up. “No you don’t understand, I need to go now,” Rin said, squeezing his legs together. He added a hand when he felt himself spurt again. “Okay, we can go to the bathrooms at the swimming pool? They’re the nearest bathrooms.” Rin blushed, he had to spell it out for him. “I can’t make it there, I’m going to wet myself if I get up. My boxers are already wet,” he whispered. “Seriously?! How?” Sousuke asked, shocked. Rin didn’t answer, he was too busy squirming around and holding himself like a child. “Okay wait, let me help.” Before he knew it, Sousuke had squatted next to him and was pulling down his sweatpants. “What are you doing?!”Rin gasped. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing. Please pull your knees to your chest.” “I can’t, I’ll wee,” Rin whined. By now his boxers were soaked but at least his sweatpants were still dry. “I’ll be very quick. If you don’t do it you’ll piss too but in your pants instead.” Rin sighed but did as he was told and immediately Sousuke pulled his dick out of his boxers and pointed it into the grass. It was unexpected and it made Rin relax, letting his pee out into the grass. “See, that must feel much better.” “Get your hand off my dick. Now.” Rin’s face was bright red and Sousuke let him go. Rin might have been desperate but his bladder hadn’t been full, so it wasn’t long before he was done. He tucked himself back into his underwear and got up, stepping away from the peed on grass. “Don’t worry about it, it’s the stress, right?” Sousuke said. “How did you know?” Rin asked, surprised. Sousuke shrugged. “I’ve known you for a long time now, you can’t hide things like that from me. Come on, let’s go back to our dorm so you can change into some dry boxers.” Rin nodded, realizing that even if it was very embarrassing, he would rather almost wet himself in front of Sousuke than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ I also posted this fanfic on my tumblr, freepee.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did please let me know :)


End file.
